


04

by icedblack



Series: what makes a relationship [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedblack/pseuds/icedblack
Summary: what happens after 03
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: what makes a relationship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	04

**Author's Note:**

> this work comes after 03 but it's absolutely okay to read it on it's own. enjoy!

Hands gripping his back, playful lips on his own, and Jaebeom just can't get enough.

* * *

_They've been all over each other since they came home from the beach. The thrill of being engaged rushes through their bodies like electricity, projecting in their deep kisses and sensual touches._

_They're seated on the couch, Jinyoung atop Jaebeom's crotch and leisurely grinding against it in just their underwear, all else scattered on the floor. Jaebeom brings his hands to Jinyoung's ass and spreads it open each time Jinyoung rocks forward._

_The idea of being stretched out for his lover and taking him in his hole arouses Jinyoung even more. He moans constantly as Jaebeom pulls him even closer to himself._

_"F-Fuck me now, Jae-ah!" and Jaebeom follows._

_He roughly pulls down Jinyoung's underwear and touches the younger's throbbing member. The slide becomes a little easy as Jinyoung's pre-come coats it._

_Jinyoung whines against Jaebeom's lips and his left hand joins over Jaebeom's as he continues to pump Jinyoung. Jaebeom looks at where they're joined and sees an obvious glimmer on Jinyoung's finger._

_'Fuck, we're getting married.'_

_The thought of marrying the man on his lap, taking in all the pleasure of a simple hand job, brings him to a level of possession he had never felt before._

_He suddenly growls and holds Jinyoung tightly to stand up. Jinyoung's legs immediately wrap around the elder's waist allowing the tip of Jaebeom's cock to poke at his ass. Jaebeom perches Jinyoung against a wall and licks at his neck._

_"You're mine, Baby." He mumbles into Jinyoung's neck._

_"Yeah, I've always been y-yours. Oh!"_

_Jinyoung shouts when Jaebeom's thumb traces up Jinyoung's cock and plays with his slit._

_"Can you come from this? For me?" Jaebeom says as he increases his speed._

_Jinyoung's legs tighten but lose power at the same time so Jaebeom readjusts him to hold him up better. The younger, already nearing his high nods against Jaebeom's forehead, hands flat above Jaebeom's chest and fingers jerking, squeezing the skin._

_He comes when Jaebeom's grasp tightens at a particular upward stroke. Consecutive groans escape from his mouth as Jaebeom continues to get the come out. His legs give up but Jaebeom holds him and whispers into his ear._

_"So pretty coming for me."_

_They pause for a moment and try to catch their breaths. Jinyoung's hands find their way to Jaebeom's face and back down his chest. When he moves back up, he sees Jaebeom looking at him with a dusky glaze._

_"I love you, Jaebeom."_

_Jaebeom could only hum in agreement. He brings two fingers to Jinyoung's lips and Jinyoung immediately takes it in his mouth. He liberally glazes the digits in his mouth and continues to stare at Jaebeom right in his eyes._

_Jaebeom takes his fingers out and messily kisses his fiancé. Their tongues move around letting saliva graze even the sides of their mouths and he uses this to distract Jinyoung from the pain of being stretched out._

_Jinyoung detaches his lips from the other and kisses down his neck. His hands that were holding his shoulders are now tangled in his hair pulling it lightly so that Jaebeom could tilt his head back. It's as if these kisses were Jinyoung's signs of gratitude for opening him up and stretching his hole. In the midst of creating a love bite on the spot Jaebeom grows weak, he bites hard when his lover finds his sweet spot._

_"Ah! Nyoung-ah!" Jaebeom moans._

_He takes his cock and guides it to Jinyoung's hole. Jinyoung then moves one of his ass cheeks to get Jaebeom in faster. He groans at the big member sliding his tight hole._

_"So big, Beom. Feels so good."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Jaebeom bottoms out and moves his hips in slow and deep circles making sure he hits the spot every round. Jinyoung's body jerks forward, leaning all of his weight on his fiancé. He whines as Jaebeom languidly hits his prostate._

_"Can you do it like this, Jinyoung? Your legs are-"_

_"Fuck, y-yes. Just hold me."_

_Jaebeom starts to speed up and thrust back and forth. He attaches his lips to Jinyoung's neck and attacks it. Lips and tongue covering his whole expanse of his neck leaving no part untouched. Jinyoung continues to make sounds at each thrust and scratches at Jaebeom's back._

_Jaebeom thrusts faster as he feels himself close to ejaculating, and harder as he could feel Jinyoung near his breaking point as well._

_It's a quiet night and the only sounds they could hear are their skins slapping and the moans they're fucking out of each other. Jaebeom could never get enough of the sounds Jinyoung makes, it riles him up knowing they've always been because of him. He humps as rough as he could, only pleasuring Jinyoung on his mind. Jinyoung shouts and comes in return and Jaebeom finds satisfaction in it. His come fills the younger's ass while Jinyoung gets Jaebeom's abs sticky and messy for the second time._

_Jinyoung's hole throbs and Jaebeom hisses at every clench, "Ah, Jinyoung-ah, you make me crazy."_

_He slaps Jinyoung's ass cheek and feels it jiggle under his palm and vibration goes straight to his dick, still inside Jinyoung. The younger can't handle it, his legs give out and one falls from Jaebeom's grip. He wails when Jaebeom does it again, and again. He's fucked out but still manages to get hard and Jaebeom's sex drive still hasn't faltered._

_"Take me to the bed, Jaebeom. I want to-Ah!"_

_He could barely say what he wanted when all he could register is Jaebeom moving him from the wall and slamming him on the bed. Separated for the first time since coming home, Jinyoung could see the elder's standing at the edge of the bed, lungs expanding quickly, and cock shining with his come. Jinyoung crawls and takes Jaebeom in his hand, places the wet tip in his mouth and sucks._

_"Is this what you wanted?"_

_Jaebeom holds the top of Jinyoung's head and guides him further, Jinyoung fully mouths at his cock. He bobs his head and moves his tongue the way he knows Jaebeom loves._

_"That's right, Jinyoung. Just like that." He moans breathless in satisfaction._

_Jinyoung absolutely loves Jaebeom's praises, there's something about the way it makes him feel like a good partner, like Jaebeom only gets this much pleasure from him and Jinyoung wouldn't have it any other way. He looks up to see his fiancé dazed, his eyes just focused on him and lips in between his teeth._

_"I want to be good for you, Beommie."_

_Jaebeom's hand caresses his cheek, "You already are, you've always been so good." Jinyoung blushes and sucks on Jaebeom again. After feeling Jaebeom grow stiffer, he stops when he could feel that Jaebeom is about to come._

_"I want to ride you, make you come in me again." Jinyoung says softly. After years of being together, he still feels shy around Jaebeom like this. Luckily, Jaebeom is always attentive to his lover. So he walks around and lies down, pumping himself as Jinyoung takes his time to get to him and hover him. Jinyoung reaches behind himself and works himself open once more._

_"You're still tight, babe?" Jinyoung nods and Jaebeom's fingers join his. "Still wet for me too," Jaebeom takes his sticky fingers and sucks the come. Jinyoung, a greedy man much like the elder, moves forward to suck on Jaebeom's fingers with him._

_'Ah, fuck.'_

_Jaebeom manhandles Jinyoung and slams him on his cock. Jinyoung's hands hold Jaebeom's arms on each side of his ass to move up and down as fast as he could. Each bounce makes Jaebeom thrash around, losing his grip on Jinyoung and making his legs jerk endlessly. But Jinyoung only bounces faster._

_"Baby, you're doing so well. Taking me in like that-Oh, Jinyoung."_

_Every time Jinyoung moves up, he rams his ass back down on Jaebeom hips, feeling the tip digging right at this sweet spot and he shouts. He slams his elbows on each side of Jaebeom's head, the pleasure weakened the strength that's holding him up and Jaebeom takes this chance to capture Jinyoung's pout lips in his._

_They kiss steadily, the need for their orgasms ever so present but they savor the taste of themselves and of each other on their red, slippery mouths. It's intimate and it feels like the calmest they've ever been. But they need their release and Jaebeom can't wait to hear Jinyoung shouting his name again._

_Jaebeom holds him secured and close, he digs his feet on the bed and aggressively thrusts upward. Jinyoung shouts at the roughness and holds the pillow under Jaebeom's head._

_"You like that?" Jinyoung nods and traces his tongue over Jaebeom's ear. Jaebeom does it again, and Jinyoung makes a series of sounds Jaebeom cherishes. Jinyoung gently takes Jaebeom's chin and makes him look at his face. They rut against each other like that, seeing the other's pleasure unfold before their eyes. Jaebeom continues to mumble saccharine words that make Jinyoung melt into him and finally, he comes. Clenching tightly around Jaebeom's cock, he sobs into the pillow. Jaebeom had followed him soon after, come releasing in spurts, hands massaging Jinyoung's lower back and thighs._

_"I love you so much Jinyoung-ah."_

_Jinyoung kisses him one last time and drifts immediately drifts off into slumber._

* * *

They had barely woken up hours later but Jinyoung is on his back, fresh come dripping out of his hole and still begging for more. Jaebeom feels animalistic, the wildness of it all makes him shiver and breathe Jinyoung in. 

_"On your stomach, c'mon."_ He taps Jinyoung's hip and the younger flips over. In an instant, Jinyoung brings up a leg to his side and opens up for Jaebeom. Jinyoung reaches down his hole and fingers the come inside.

Jaebeom sees the glimmer on Jinyoung's finger again, his eyes widen and mouth goes slack watching his fiancé fill himself up again. The sun is barely up but sees Jinyoung's brows scrunched up, sweat drenched hair sticking to his forehead, and face tinted red. He's bruised in numerous places; the neck, hips, and his ass.

Jaebeom intertwines their fingers and takes their hands to place it in front of Jinyoung's face at the same time he pushes himself in Jinyoung again. Jinyoung is looking out the window, head still resting on the pillow. Jaebeom pecks his cheek and whispers into his ear.

_"I can't wait to marry you, Jinyoung-ah."_

Jinyoung's grip tightens in his fiancé's fingers, Jaebeom can feel the band dig into his digits and he carefully runs his thumb over the ring.

_"Me too, Hyung. I want everything with you."_

Jaebeom gives him everything he can for that moment; solemn kisses, meaningful thrusts, and sincere words. The sun shines like their eyes and heats the world like their bodies against each others'.

It's a new day for their true and profound love to wake up and be shared between them in the walls they call home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome <3


End file.
